Keeper
Keepers are an order of particularly trusted Vindicators who act as recruiters and keepers of the various safe houses and inns that the Vindicators operate through. Keepers rarely go out on missions and avoid actions that would blow their cover. They are able to interact with herd horses, and reveal their identity as Vindicators only to potential recruits. Please note that while safehouses have existed for a while, the actual position of a Keeper is a new rank that was only established after the Vindicator Mini Event . Keepers are subject to monthly activity checks. Overview Keepers are trusted and experienced Vindicators who have left the Bunker to instead become innkeepers or operators of various Safe Houses around Onea and northern Sirith. Some of them might even be people directly recruited to join the network without ever really spending time at the Bunker. Depending on their assignment, they focus either on recruitment or providing for the slaves and other unfortunates under the care of the Vindicators. Their businesses also bring in intel and funding for the main bases. The job of a Keeper is a lonely one. Separated from the rest of the Vindicators, they are forced to act independently, and make decisions on their own, without consulting the Paladin. They are discouraged from partaking in any actions that would out them as Vindicators, and they generally do their best to fit in with the general population of the area they are operating in. Some of them might even be citizens of the herd they are hiding in. The ideal Keeper is someone with a fairly clean record and without immediately obvious distinctive features. Well-known ex-pit fighters or convicts would be ill-suited for this task. They are entrusted not only with taking care of the inn or safe house, and those within, but also vetting new recruits to join the Vindicators. The innkeeps must understand at least rudimentary business management, while the hosts of safe houses must understand the gathering of resources and setting up safe perimeters. They must be keen judges of character, able to choose whom to recruit, whom to just help and then send on their way. They must also be able to contain their feelings towards the Vindicators enemies, and act in a manner that is not suspicious. The Keepers check in occasionally via dead drops, messages delivered by recruits or even the use of blessings. The Keepers may also send messages by carrier bird to Kingfisher Inn. They rarely meet other Vindicators in person. To do so would risk them being recognized. Locations In-depth lore found here. * Kingfisher Inn, Onea. Ran by Ike (NPC) * Wisteria Inn, Sirith. Closed * Whitespring Farmstead, Onea. Open * Mooncairn Cabin, Sirith. Open * Drunk Pike Pub, Onea. Closed * Topsy Turvy Pub, Sirith. Open Rank Levels * 25 AP | You need a keen eye and good judgement to work this job. To aid you, receive a tier 1 talent '''early, if you wish (first talent only) * '''50 AP | Missions are a rarity for you these days, so your priority is blending in. Pick either a Gilded Bridle or a Pelt to fit in. * 75 AP | Your job requires wits, excellent judgement of character and patience. Gain +15SP to either wisdom or cunning. * 100 AP | Your work is dangerous, and a protector is most welcome. Should you find your familiar slot empty, choose A Mythical (or Rare) Vagabond Familiar to fill it. Category:Vagabonds Category:Ranks